The Choice of Katrina
by Miss Sparrow88
Summary: Her Royal Highness Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler has a major choice to make. Her father, King Frederick, isn't really her father. Her father is actually a pirate. Rated PG-13 for violence and sexual situations. CHAPTER NINE ADDED
1. Default Chapter

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter One: The Truth

Disclaimer: Lets see...that characters I own are Her Royal Highness Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler, George, The Duke Phillip, The king and Queen (in this story in anyway), and all of the maids and stuff that doesn't sound familiar to you.

The ball in question was that of Her Royal Highness Princess Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler in the event of her marriage to The Duke Phillip Margot. The two were only 17-years-old but were arranged to be married the morning following the ball. Princess Katrina, dressed in a marvelous blue satin ball gown, was perched upon the balcony ledge looking out at the ocean. Her tiara, neatly placed upon her head, sparkled in the moonlight and was suddenly grabbed by someone behind her and taken off her head.

"What is a lovely woman of your sort doing here on the ledge of a balcony instead of mingling with her guests?" Her father, King Frederick, stated. He had a smile on his face and gently placed the tiara back on his daughters head.

"I'm just not sure if I am ready to get married." Katrina replied. Her face was that of an angels, soft, pale, and kind. Her smile was fragile as she looked up at her father. His smile faded quickly with her words and his expression seemed disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know. I know I have to so I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Katrina said, quickly getting up and walking down the steps into the dark garden.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"For a walk. I'll be back soon." Katrina replied, walking away down the path. She found her special place, just on the shore of the ocean, where she usually sat to think. It occurred to her that this was the first time in months she had thought about her marriage. She looked out and thought hard about what she was doing, and finally decided she had no choice. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Only this time there was a huge ship coming towards the shore. It had huge black sails and a ghostly aura that made Katrina shiver. She turned around to go back inside. She looked around the ballroom for her mother, but was unable to find her. She went upstairs to the bedrooms and saw her mother talking to one of the maids.

"Now that Katrina is to be married, I'm worried about her father coming to get her. What if she finds out that my husband, the king, is not her real father? Do you know how much that would jeopardize the kingdom?" The queen said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The kingdom would be rather curious, to say the least." The Maid answered, pouring hot water into a basin.

"My Katrina must never know. Although I am sure that her real father will show up tonight. The word about the ball had to have reached all over the Caribbean."

The maid nodded, curtsied, and exited the room. Katrina had to hide behind the open door so she wouldn't get caught. So her father wasn't a king. Her father was a pirate. And he was probably the one captaining the ship she had seen outside. If she wanted to meet her father, she had to either get to him first, or deal with the embarrassment of him storming the ball and getting hanged. Katrina quickly ran downstairs again and entered the main hall. Guards were standing everywhere. She couldn't make a clean escape without the king and queen hearing about it. Running towards the corner to hide, she ran head on into one of the kitchen boys, George.

"Many pardons, Your Royal Highness! I didn't know..." Katrina placed a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Shhh! I am trying to escape! Do you want to be the kitchen boy who gets me caught?" Katrina whispered.

"Of course not, Your Highness." George whispered back. "But I would be honored if I could be the one who helps you escape."


	2. Chapter Two: They Escaped

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Two: They Escaped

Disclaimer: Lets see...that characters I own are Her Royal Highness Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler, George, The Duke Phillip, The king and Queen (in this story in anyway), and all of the maids and stuff that doesn't sound familiar to you.

Comments: This chapter will be rather short.

"You would do that for me?" Katrina asked.

"Of course." George replied, smiling. "Come on, through the servants door."

George led Katrina through a small door underneath a table. Inside, there was a tight passageway and Katrina had to be careful about picking up her dress to avoid getting it dirty. George led her around a sharp corner until they finally saw the light from the moon.

"This way. Here, I'll lift you up." George said. The small window that led outside. George took her by the waist and lifted her up. Katrina opened the window and climbed out. There were no guards in sight. George climbed out behind her and led her across the lawn and to the front gates.

"Now, Your Highness, where is it that you're going?" George asked.

"I'm going to the port where the ships come in. I saw a ship that I need to get to before anyone gets off." Katrina replied.

"You can't go alone. There are guards everywhere. You're sure to get caught. I know how to get you there without being anywhere near them." George said. He took her by the hand, then realizing what he was doing, quickly dropped it and gave her a look to follow him. He led her down a dark alley and through a door into a cozy old tavern. George led her to the front where the owner was standing. George opened another door that led into a tunnel. This tunnel was a lot bigger than the tunnel they had taken to get out of the palace and they walked until they reached the light and the smell of the ocean.

"There's your dock. Might I lead you there?" George said.

"Yes," Katrina replied. "And thank you."

George led her through the grass and the darkened trees to get to the shore. Without warning, George and Katrina were grabbed from behind and before she knew it, Katrina was unconscious.


	3. Chapter Three: Her Father's Daughter

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Three: Her Father's Daughter

Disclaimer: Lets see...that characters I own are Her Royal Highness Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler, George, The Duke Phillip, The king and Queen (in this story in anyway), and all of the maids and stuff that doesn't sound familiar to you.

Katrina awakened abruptly and found herself looking up at the sky. It was morning, for the sun was just rising. She felt the floor moving beneath her and could smell the ocean in the air. She was on a ship. She rolled her head back so she could see behind her while still looking up. She saw black sails with many rips and tears in them. She sat up and began looking around her. Barrels and ropes hanging everywhere is all she saw. She could hear many voices but didn't know where or who they were coming from. She stood up, noticing that her leg was numb from laying on it. She could barely walk and was about to fall until someone from behind her broke her fall. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man who looked so much like a pirate, it was hard to picture him as anything else. Katrina found her balance and turned to face him.

"Who are you and where am I?" She demanded. The man gave her a strange look. Then grinned and turned away, beginning to speak.

"What are you called, lassie?" He said.

"You mean my name?" Katrina replied.

"No I mean your species. Of course I mean your name."

"Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler. And that is how I wish to be addressed." Katrina said sternly.

"You forgot Sparrow." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katrina.

"Your last name isn't Saler. Its Sparrow. But, of course, you could keep Saler if you wish, it doesn't bother me." said the pirate, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Is that my real father's name? Do you know him?" Katrina asked.

"Know him? I _am _him." he replied. Katrina's mouth opened wide and she walkd towards him.

"But you kidnapped me!" said Katrina.

"No I didn't. I simply took you back." Sparrow said. "By the way. Call me Jack."

"I would rather not. I would rather go home and get married, thank you very much. I heard my mother talking about you last night. She said you'd take me away. But why?" Katrina asked. Her expression suggested she was furious about not being able to get married. But inside, she was actually happy she didn't have to go through with it.

"Because I don't want you to marry some chap that's going to have me hanged the second he finds out who I am." Jack said.

"The Duke wouldn't kill you if I told him not to." Katrina said.

"It doesn't matter now. Who's your friend?" asked Jack.

"My friend? You mean the kitchen boy? His name is George." replied Katrina.

"Right then. Grab him. We're almost there." Jack said.

"Almost where?" Katrina asked, but got no answer. Her father pushed her along to go get George, who was sitting in the corner of the ship.

"George, come with me." Katrina said, taking his hand and helping him up.

"Your highness, I don't mean to be a pest. I didn't know you'd be kidnapped." George said.

"George, what are you talking about? This wasn't..." Katrina tried to say, but Jack was grabbing the two of them and leading them towards the other end of the ship.


	4. Chapter Four: Reunited

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Four: Reunited

Disclaimer: Lets see...that characters I own are Her Royal Highness Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler, George, The Duke Phillip, The king and Queen (in this story in anyway), and all of the maids and stuff that doesn't sound familiar to you.

"Where are we?" Katrina asked.

"This is Port Royal, as I remember it." replied Jack.

"Why are we here?" George asked.

"I have some old friends here that I need a bit of help from." Jack said.

"Help with what?" Katrina asked, walking behind Jack as he and the rest of the crew exited the ship.

"For kidnapping you I'll be in quite a bit of trouble." Jack replied.

"Oh. Of course." Katrina said.

"But I'll need you to do something for me." Jack told her.

"What?"

"Be a princess and say I'm with you." Jack said.

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult, considering I already am a princess." Katrina said.

Officers everywhere were running towards them. Katrina, her head held high, was leading the way, a smile on her face. It was her way to tell the officers there was nothing wrong.

"Jack, where are we going?" Katrina asked.

Right up there, to the governor's house." Jack replied, noticing the uncomfortable tone in Katrina's voice from calling her own father by his first name.

Stopping at the gates of the home, Katrina called for the gatesman. He opened the gate and let everyone in, cringing as the pirates walked by him. When Katrina got to the door, she hesitated. It was rude for a princess to knock on someone's door. Fortunately, George read her mind and knocked for her. A tall butler answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked, not realizing who he was speaking to. When he did, he bowed and apologized for his rudeness.

"I wish to see..." Katrina turned to look at her father.

"Miss Swann." Jack said.

"Miss Swann no longer has this name nor does she reside here. Might I give you the proper direction to where she currently resides?" The butler said. Jack looked confused, so Katrina nodded. The butler directed them to a house in the rural area of the island. Katrina, Jack, and George were the only ones who went. The rest of the crew went back to the ship.

George knocked on the door for Katrina again and a woman opened the door.

"Jack?" she said.

"Miss Swann...or should I say, Mrs. Turner?" Jack said. Katrina peeked inside the house and saw that it was rather disorganized and there had to be a small child in the house.

"Who is this?" the woman said, pointing at Katrina and George.

"My daughter, Katrina Elizabeth...what was the rest?" Jack said.

"Lemone Saler." Katrina answered quietly. "And this is George."

"You have a daughter?" the woman said. Jack nodded.

"By the way Katrina, George, this is Elizabeth." Jack said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Katrina said. Elizabeth gave her a strange look.

"She's a princess." Jack said.

"I thought I recognized you!" Elizabeth said. "Please come in! Excuse our filth."

The three guests stepped inside the house and almost immediately, a small boy ran in, followed by his father, who was yelling after him. Elizabeth grabbed the little boy and placed him on her hip.

"This is Christopher. He's three now." Elizabeth said, suggesting he was quite a handful.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" the boy's father said.

"Will, there's something you should know." Jack said. Will nodded and they went into another room, leaving Katrina, George, Elizabeth, and Christopher alone.

_Meanwhile_

"We have to find her!" The Duke, Phillip, yelled. The King and Queen, side by side at a table, had informed him of Katrina's disappearance.

"Phillip, you must control yourself. We will find Katrina and she will be safely returned. I doubt...whoever took her...would hurt her." The queen said. She looked to her husband and then back at Phillip. The young man's face was red with fury. He pounded his fist on the table and stared her in the eye.

"Whoever took my fiancé wants to kill her! And they will if we don't take action now!" he yelled. "I demand we call in Commodore Graham. He can take his men onto the water and find her."

"Commodore Graham _has _known Katrina since she was born. She trusts him. Perhaps we should send him." King Frederick said. The queen sighed.

"Just tell him not to kill her kidnapper unless he has to." The queen said. Phillip nodded and went off to find Commodore Graham. He reached the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Katrina, wherever you are...don't fall in love with someone else."


	5. Chapter Five: A New Love and the Search ...

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Five: A New Love and a Search Across the Sea

Disclaimer: Lets see...that characters I own are Her Royal Highness Katrina Elizabeth Lemone Saler, George, The Duke Phillip, The king and Queen (in this story in anyway), and all of the maids and stuff that doesn't sound familiar to you.

The next morning, the gray sky was dripping rain over the small islands of the Caribbean. Jack and his crew decided not to set sail. Instead, they all gathered at Elizabeth and Will's house. George offered to do chores in the name of the royal kingdom of Leonard and her Royal Highness Princess Katrina, but Elizabeth insisted that it wasn't necessary.

As soon as the rain stopped and the skies opened up, the crew, led by Jack, Katrina, George, Elizabeth, Will, and Christopher made their way through Port Royal to The Black Pearl, the name of Jack's ship. The wind was blowing hard when they got out into the sea so George led Katrina below deck to avoid it. They sat beside each other, a reasonable distance apart, and Katrina looked curiously at George. He wasn't ugly, but his light brown hair was curly and it poofed out under his hat, which looked like a pirate's hat. He was tall, even for his age. He only had to be around the same age and Katrina. His complexion was fair, and rarely ever turned red, even during times of embarrassment or when he was doing hard work. His eyes were a light brown and his smile was shy and awkward. Katrina was so wrapped up in looking at him, she almost forgot where she was. She realized she knew nothing about George. She didn't know where he came from, who his family was, or even what he did at the palace.

"George, would you be too offended if I asked you something about yourself?" Katrina asked him.

"Not at all. What is it you wanted to know?" said George.

"Well, who are your parents?" asked Katrina.

"I don't know, Your Highness. All I know is that I showed up on the doorstep of the palace where you live and I was taken in to work in the kitchen." replied George, his eyes turning a dark chocolate color.

"Oh. Do you know where you came from? Anything at all about your family?" said Katrina.

"I only know my uncle. But he was a pirate. His name was Thomas Holloway. His captain was a man by the name of Barbossa. His captain marooned him on an island. That's the last I ever heard of him," George explained. He took his hat off, revealing a mess if curly, poofy hair. He looked down on it sadly. "This was his. He gave it to me when I was younger. He told me to wear it and always think of him while he was out at sea."

Katrina nodded and looked at him. He placed his hat back on his head and looked at the floor. Katrina sighed and looked out of the window. What she saw she wasn't expecting.

"Isn't that one of the ships from Leonard?" she asked. George looked up and saw the ship too. His mouth was wide open and he made a run for the stairs. Katrina followed him. George ran to Jack and slid into a barrel. Katrina did the same and the two of them were tangled together on the deck. For an instant, they looked each other in the eyes. Katrina saw something in George's eyes, but couldn't quite understand the funny, light-headed feeling she got with it. Before she could think anything of it, George stood up and helped Katrina to her feet.

"Captain Sparrow. There's a ship from Leonard following us." he said. Jack went to the edge of the ship to look behind them. He stared for a second, then grinned widely.

"Then we'll just have to make away and lose it, savvy?" He said. Katrina and George looked at each other as Elizabeth and Will joined them, also looking confused as to what Jack's mad mind had thought up.


	6. Chapter Six: NotSoKidnapped

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Six: Not-So-Kidnapped

Comments: Yay! Only a few more chapters to go! You know the disclaimer so I'll take this chapter to add my comments. I will have a commentary version of the story on my website once I build it so if you look at my profile in a few weeks, visit my "homepage" and look for Fiction.

The Leonard ship came into a close by The Black Pearl and a pair of soldiers laid a plank across the two and massive amounts of them came jumping on deck, demanding the return of Katrina.

"Wait! You don't know what you're doing!" Katrina yelled at them.

"Princess! They've brainwashed you! Come, let's go!" One soldier said. Suddenly, the crowd of men split as Commodore Graham came through.

"Commodore! You must convince your men that there is nothing wrong here!" Katrina said, grasping the Commodore's arm.

"Oh but Your Highness, there _is_ something wrong here." he said. Katrina shook her head desperately. Commodore Graham released himself from Katrina's grasp. Everyone on the ship was quiet, except for Christopher, who was wailing in his mother's arms. Commodore Graham walked over to Jack and leaned down to get in his face.

"Sparrow?" He said. Jack nodded.

"You're to be hanged at the dawn of our arrival to Leonard." Graham said. "Chain him." Officers made their way to Jack with a set of iron handcuffs. As soon as they cuffed him, Katrina's fury built up insider her.

"Commodore, I protest! This man is my father! You can't hang him, despite the fact that he kidnapped me!" she said.

"I agree with the Princess, sir. He really did nothing but take his daughter back." George said. For that, he was punished with a lash across the face.

"You will not speak to me with that manner, kitchen boy!" Graham said.

"Commodore! You wait until I tell me mother!" Katrina said.

"Your mother was the one who sent for me to come out and get you. Along with your fiancé! Now, if you feel the need to disrespect me anymore..." Graham was cut off short by the yelling of some officers. Jack had cut the chains apart from his irons on something and was now making a run for it. He ran around the deck twice and as he made his way towards Katrina and the Commodore, he grabbed his daughter in one arm and a rope in his other hand. Will pulled out a lever and the rope went swinging, along with Jack and Katrina. They swung around until they reached the other ship. By this time, all of the officers had lost sight of them. Commodore Graham knew better and yelled for his men to make their way back to the Leonard Ship. But it was too late. The plank had already been kicked down and George and Will were swimming towards the ship after it. Jack tipped his hat to the Commodore, whose face was red with fury. But all he could do now was watch as a pirate, a princess, a kitchen boy, and a blacksmith made off with his ship.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Princess of Whores

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Seven: The Princess of Whores

WARNING: The next few chapters are very touchy and intense and all that good juicy stuff. BEWARE!!

"I can't believe we're stealing their ship." Katrina said.

"You're in the company of a pirate, what else would you expect?" said Will, sitting down on a barrel and looking out at the ocean.

"What is it that's bothering you, Will?" Katrina asked.

"How could you tell?" said Will.

"You have this sad look in your eyes. So, what is it?"

"Jack, your father, told me something about my own father. Something I never thought was possible."

"What was it?"

"My father is supposed to be dead. But Jack says he isn't. He's very much alive and he's waiting for me in London."

"You're going to go meet him?"

"I don't know."

"You should. It's not fair to you to have been lied to."

"You mean like you?" Will said, looking up at Katrina, whose eyes were suddenly filled with darkness. "Your 'father' is making you marry someone you don't love, I hear."

"I wonder how you heard about that. But yes, I am. He's a duke. A very well-respected man who has a lot of money and land and the King is very proud of the fact that once we're married Phillip will be king." Katrina explained, a grim look on her face. "I would give anything to have the opportunity to defy the king by being unfaithful to the Duke."

"What about your friend, George?" a voice from behind said. It was Jack, who had obviously been listening to the entire conversation. Katrina gave her father's suggestion some thought. Sleeping with the kitchen boy would definitely make the King's head so hot it would blow off. The thing that made Katrina think twice about it was the way she felt when she looked in his eyes. Sleeping with George and then dumping him off would be labeling her a whore to the entire kingdom. But if she felt something for him, she could simply choose to marry him behind the King's back. Katrina decided she would risk being a whore and just sleep with him.

"What a brilliant idea...Jack. Where is he?" she said.

"Over there." said Jack, pointing towards the other end of the ship. Katrina straightened her tiara, which she was surprised to find was still neatly placed upon her head, and gracefully made her way to George.

"George, would you be willing to do something for me?" Katrina asked, a coy smile on her face.

"Anything, Your Highness. What is it?" George asked.

"Come with me." Katrina said, grabbing his arm and leading him below deck. Passing by her father and Will, she gave them both an admonitory look and went down the steps and into the darkness on the lower levels of the ship.

Once they reached a cozy room, they entered and Katrina shut the door behind them.

"Princess, I'm not quite sure I understand..." George started, but Katrina put her fingers on his lips.

"George, I trust you. Did you know that? You're one of few people that I actually trust. In fact, I trust you so much I wanted to give you something in return..." Katrina began to undo the tiny buttons on the front of her dress. George looked at her, completely bewildered and put a hand on hers to stop her.

"Your highness, with all do respect...I would be beheaded for getting myself sexually involved with you..." said George. Katrina lowered her hands and looked at him. She got the same strange feeling she had gotten before and opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you not feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?"

Katrina's stomach did a flip when he spoke.

"That. Look at me and tell me you feel that." Katrina said. George looked even more confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Your Highness. But need I remind you that you're engaged to a duke that loves you..."

"But I don't love him! I refuse to love him, in fact. I can't just go and marry someone I don't love when the man I love is still out there somewhere!" Katrina yelled.

George paused to look at her. Her angelic, pale features were tinged with red, from fury or helplessness, he couldn't tell. But when he studied her he found that he got the feeling he knew she had been talking about.

"What if the man you loved was standing before you?" George asked.

"I think he might be." said Katrina. George took her hand and watched as the redness in her face disappeared. She leaned in and they kissed. Katrina wrapped her arms around George's neck and he placed his around her waist. Soon enough they found themselves entwined on the floor and waking up the next morning, nude and not knowing what to do.


	8. Chapter Eight: Almost Dead

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Eight: Almost Dead

Sadness ahead, my children...sadness ahead....

The two of them raced back up to the top deck, hearing shouts and clinking swords. A cutlass was thrown by someone and landed right at George's feet. He picked it up and the two of them rounded the corner and saw that hundreds of soldiers were on board, looking for Katrina. Already captured, Will and Jack looked at Katrina and George and watched as they too were restrained and taken on board the Black Pearl.

"Perfect. What do we do now?" Will asked.

"You get hanged...I get married as a punishment." Katrina answered in monotone.

"What a perfect way to end a wedding." Jack said.

Commodore Graham approached them and he gently tapped his sword on the deck as a way of telling the officers to release Katrina. Tiara still neatly in place, she automatically straightened it, as one would bite their fingernails when they were nervous. Behind Graham stood a man Katrina had never seen before, yet Jack and Will seemed perfectly acquainted with.

"Commodore Norrington, I believe there will be a few hangings tonight, don't you?" Graham said. The man behind him stepped forward, looking down on Katrina and nodding. Suddenly Graham grabbed Katrina's arm, harshly. She winced with pain.

"Let's see...Sparrow, Turner, the kitchen boy...oh... and I mustn't forget the other eight crew members on the pirate ship who have failed to cooperate with us...and the woman and child..." Graham said.

"You can't kill Elizabeth and Christopher!" Katrina said. "They did nothing to withhold me from you!" The grip on Katrina's arm became tighter and more painful. The grasp was so tight she thought it might break her small, bony arm.

"Commodore Graham, you're hurting me," Katrina said quietly. Graham chuckled.

"Oh I am, Princess? How terribly foolish of me to treat you like any other human being when angry with you. Maybe I ought to show you how much I honor you by making you walk the plank _with _the tiara on!" he said.

"Commodore, what are you talking about?"

"I know about your petty attempt at being unfaithful to the Duke. He knows as well. He isn't very happy about it either." Graham said. He then grabbed Katrina's hair and dragged her to a small opening on the side of the ship where a small board was sticking out.

"The King and Queen won't have any of this!" Katrina said. With that, Graham smacked her in the face so hard she would have fallen into the water if the grip on her arm hadn't been so tight. Her tiara flew off of her head and into the water. Seeing this caused Jack to become even more angry then he was by seeing how hard the Commodore was holding his daughter's arm. He managed to escape from the officer who was restraining him and he flung himself on Commodore Graham. The rest of the army just stood and watched as Jack took out his sword and murdered Commodore Graham in front of them.

The whole ship was in a dead silence. Even Commodore Norrington was too astonished to do anything. Elizabeth and her son were standing beside Will and everyone was watching, and waiting to see what Jack Sparrow would do next. But he did nothing. He stood where he was, looking wearily at the face of his daughter. Katrina was pale and tear stained her face. The man lying dead on the deck of his own ship was a man she had grown up with, a man she thought she trusted, a man who wanted to kill her not more than thirty seconds before his death.

Katrina finally moved down from off of the plank and rushed to hug her father around the neck. Her tears grew into sounds, her father hesitating to hug her back. He dropped his sword with a big clank and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. After a few moments, the army of officials came to their senses and were forced to peel Jack off of his daughter. Hysterical at what she knew was going to happen, she screamed and fought them, trying to save her father's life. It was no use, of course. Her cries only led to her own exhaustion and she fell to a pathetic heap on the deck. When someone gently helped her to her feet, she didn't bother to look back to see who it was.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Wedding to Die For

The Choice of Katrina

Chapter Nine: A Wedding to Die For

Notes: Here's the final chapter. Took me long enough, didn't it? Its really really short because there's going to be a prequel type thing.

With her last look at her father alive, Katrina slowly exited the town square where Jack Sparrow was being hanged. Katrina could hear the platform being dropped and the snapping of Jack's neck and tears silently dropped from her eyes. She was to be married that afternoon and wasn't looking forward to it, especially now that her father was dead.

Will and Elizabeth caught up with her with Christopher.

"Katrina, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked. Katrina didn't reply. She simply nodded and made her way for the palace. Will stopped Elizabeth and let Katrina go.

"I think now is her time of grief. We should leave her alone," he said.

With that, they stayed where they were and watched as a light came on in an upstairs bedroom. The wedding would be in an hour.


End file.
